1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an authentication method and apparatus in a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates an authentication method and apparatus for ensuring security in information transmission and reception between nodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a user to receive a network service in a communication system, a service provider typically performs an authentication procedure to determine whether the user subscribed to the network service and to authorize the user to access the network service if the user is determined to have subscribed to the network service. The authentication procedure may be performed based on, for example, the Extensible Authentication Protocol (EAP).
The EAP is an authentication framework that supports multiple authentication schemes in wired and wireless networks. EAP methods include EAP-Message Digest 5 (EAP-MD5), EAP-Transport Layer Security (EAP TLS), Protected EAP (PEAP), EAP for GSM Subscriber Identity Module (EAP-SIM), and EAP for Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) Authentication and Key Agreement (EAP-AKA) according to authentication mechanisms. These EAP methods are used in Ethernet, Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802. 11), and Worldwide Interoperability for MicroWave Access (WiMAX) (IEEE 802.16).
Meanwhile, various nodes such as smart phones and Internet Protocol (IP) TVs that are equipped with IP-based communication or wireless communication functions have been recently emerged. Such nodes can exchange information through the Internet or by wireless communication.
However, there is no specified method for performing authentication between such nodes. As a result, security problems occur during information transmission and reception between the nodes.
Therefore, a need exists for an authentication method for ensuring security in information transmission and reception between nodes.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.